À nos miroirs
by EinalemButler
Summary: C'est souvent dans les moments les plus banals que la compréhension heurte comme un boulet de canon. Abraxas en fait l'expérience ce soir. OS


Tout Poudlard ou presque croit, à tort, que la bibliothèque est la pièce la plus silencieuse de l'école.

Les Serpentard, cependant, sont mieux informés. Ils savent bien que, s'il y a un endroit où le silence est d'or, où s'éteignent les bruits et d'où la moindre perturbation est bannie, c'est leur salle commune.

Il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi, bien sûr. Auparavant elle était sans doute tout aussi pleine de vie que n'importe quelle autre pièce du château où les élèves se concentrent. Par auparavant, entendez avant _Tom Jedusor_.

Ah, Tom. Légende vivante dans ce château, parce qu'il est beau, attirant, d'une intelligence exceptionnelle, poli, sympathique, Préfet, et cependant discret, modeste, un garçon tellement parfait que c'en est parfois écœurant.

Tom, légende vivante chez les Serpentard, parce qu'il est puissant, cruel, manipulateur, autoritaire voire dominateur. Il est difficile de croire à l'existence d'un tel monstre, à moins de l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux. Curieux n'est-ce pas, comme les visions changent radicalement dès lors qu'on passe les portes closes ?

Voir de ses propres yeux... les Serpentard en ont fait l'expérience, ont vu, ont été forcés d'observer ce qui arrive lorsqu'on dérange le Préfet au sein de _sa_ salle commune. Les malheureux n'ont jamais osé se plaindre par peur des représailles, se sont tus, et avec eux toute leur maison a fait silence.

Ce soir de 1945, comme tous les soirs depuis trois ans, la pièce sous les cachots est donc incroyablement, mystérieusement, horriblement _calme. _Envahie par les septième année, aussi, mais cela n'a rien d'étonnant - là où va Tom Jedusor, sa clique le suit, quand bien même il ne fait rien d'autre que lire ou se reposer. Les chevaliers de Walpurgis ont depuis longtemps appris que mettre en avant l'absurdité de certaines règles ne sert à rien d'autre que les faire punir. Ils ont courbé l'échine. Comme tous les autres.

Abraxas Malefoy, troisième de son nom, héritier d'une des plus puissantes familles de sorciers au monde, s'incline comme les autres, peut-être même avec plus de bonne volonté. Encore une preuve démontrant que le sang n'achète pas tout.

Il connait Tom depuis... non, pas toujours, et de plus personne ne peut se vanter de vraiment _connaître _Tom, reste que cela fait longtemps. Au premier jour de la première année déjà le brun s'était dirigé vers lui, lui avait rendu la main avec une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard qu'Abraxas avait pris pour de l'espoir, qui reflétait sans doute plus un intérêt purement calculateur. Jedusor avait sans doute vu dès le départ son port arrogant, la manière dont les autres Sang-Pur le respectaient ; il avait compris que s'allier à un Malefoy lui serait profitable pour gagner l'amitié de ceux qui comptaient. Jamais depuis ils ne se sont quittés. Ils ne sont pas amis - Tom n'a pas d'ami. Mais... Abraxas ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que, de tous ceux qui entourent le Préfet, il est celui qui a le droit à plus de considération.

Pourquoi ? Il n'a jamais réussi à exactement le savoir. Cette question, comme toutes celles qui se rapportent à Jedusor, le tourmente parfois. Souvent.

Presque machinalement, son regard se porte sur l'objet de ses pensées. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de la forme affalée sur un fauteuil. Comment Tom parvient à rester élégant même dans les situations les plus banales ou grotesques, voilà encore un mystère qu'il a bien du mal à résoudre.

Ses yeux sont immédiatement attirés par les mains presque translucides, posées avec une langueur insolente sur les genoux. Ces mains... le contraste qu'elles forment contre l'uniforme sombre, la grâce déliée des doigts, les phalanges marquées et surtout leur _pâleur_ en font des objets irréels, fantomatiques, et Malefoy se surprend à penser qu'elles auraient leur place dans un tableau de Rembrandt, peut-être dans une œuvre fantastique. Et pourtant jamais leur beauté ne pourra effacer les atrocités qu'elles ont commises. Combien de fois les a-t-il vues, les phalanges plus blanches encore, serrées autour d'une baguette, la maniant avec une grâce mortelle ? Combien d'innocents, ingénus ne serait-ce qu'en regard de leur châtiment, ont souffert le martyr sous cette poigne léthale ? Abraxas lui-même n'a pas toujours été épargné, parfois une douleur fantôme se réveille en lui à la lueur de simples souvenirs, pour ne jamais, _jamais _oublier qu'il a accordé sa confiance à Tom pour d'innombrables choses, mais certainement pas pour sa vie ou simplement sa santé. Et même lorsque la baguette n'est pas l'instrument de la souffrance, les mains seulent se révèlent monstrueuses, instruments du châtiment, qu'elles frappent, étranglent ou saisissent jusqu'à bleuir la peau. Sous ces considérations, Malefoy frissonne et détourne le regard. Il les _hait. _

Pourtant invariablement, ses yeux reviennent se fixer sur Tom, aimantés dirait-il s'il voulait tomber dans un romantisme écœurant. Un peu plus haut que les mains c'est l'uniforme, le corps du Préfet qu'il fixe avec une ironie cinglante. Cet insigne, le brun ne le mérite pas. Cet uniforme même, qui le rattache à Poudlard, il ne le mérite pas. Jedusor n'a rien d'un élève, d'un Préfet modèle. C'est à vomir la manière dont les professeurs chantent ses louanges, dont tout le monde le considère comme un être parfait alors même qu'il est le pire d'entre eux. Il prend si souvent l'envie à Abraxas d'exposer la pourriture, de créer un scandale, d'hurler à tous que Tom est une enflure, le pire des connards... Mais personne ne le croirait, alors à quoi bon ? Malefoy se renferme toujours dans sa frustration et le monde continue de vénérer le brun. Quant au corps... pour l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois nu, en sept ans de dortoirs partagés, Abraxas sait qu'il est magnifique. Les muscles sont clairement définis sans être trop saillants, et Tom porte sur lui une minceur qui, loin de le faire paraître gringalet, renforce son air de poète maudit - et son charme. Encore une autre perfection, encore une autre injustice. Le blond _hait _ce foutu corps.

Vite, son regard cherche à s'échapper, remonte - tombe sur les lèvres, et il a envie de hurler. Toute la beauté de Jedusor s'y exprime, dans leur rondeur charnue, dans leur minceur pourtant fière et masculine, dans leur couleur, un rose si pur que c'en est risible et joli à en pleurer. Cette bouche pourtant n'a rien de beau, elle profère des horreurs à longueur de journée. Elle crache une intolérance si profonde que même Abraxas s'en trouve choqué, elle injurie même ceux qui sont proches du brun dans des termes d'une vulgarité affreuse déguisée en raffinement. Tour à tour elle insulte, moque, ironise, toujours avec le même ton mordant et le même mépris à peine voilé. Et quand elle embrasse... mais non, Tom n'embrasse pas. Tom mord, violente, aspire, Tom laisse des traces brûlantes et des hématomes bleuâtres sous le passage de ses lèvres. Chaque fois qu'Abraxas se perd dans des baisers qui n'en sont pas tout à fait, il en ressort plus meurtri, plus douloureux. La bouche de Tom n'amène rien de bon, jamais, c'est un instrument pervers au service des pulsions sadiques du brun. La conformité semble être son ennemie, alors les lèvres de Jedusor blessent, mais n'aiment jamais. Abraxas _hait_ ces putain de lèvres.

Alors, comme une dernière étape d'un voyage spirituel, il lève encore un peu les yeux - et découvre que ceux de Tom sont fixés sur lui.

La mortification, immédiate, lui fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Il détourne le regard, effrayé soudain à l'idée que Jedusor voie cet examen comme un affront - à l'idée de la punition imminente. Et surtout... que s'est-il imaginé, à quoi pensait-il en _matant _ainsi le préfet comme une collégienne énamourée ? Il se sent ridicule, il _est_ ridicule, et Tom est la dernière personne qui devrait en être témoin et pourtant le voilà, et Abraxas a rarement eu aussi envie de disparaître sous terre.

Pourtant rien ne vient, pas la moindre réprimande ni commentaire méprisant. Il risque un coup d'œil du côté de Jedusor... et de nouveau les yeux noirs l'observent, le décortiquent, le regard du Préfet semble brûler la peau et une telle bouffée de chaleur monte en Abraxas qu'il doit se tortiller sur son siège pour se ressaisir, contrôler la vague excitation qui monte en lui comme un malaise. Un rictus se forme sur le visage de Tom, et dans les yeux sombres une claire invitation : _regarde, finis ce que tu as commencé, regarde bien et ne manque rien_.

Et il n'y a rien au monde qui puisse pousser Malefoy à refuser une invitation de Jedusor, alors il se redresse et soutient le regard appuyé que le brun lui renvoie.

Ils disent que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. Si c'est le cas alors... il est probable que Tom n'en ait pas. Il n'y a rien au fond de ces abîmes, l'impassibilité de Jedusor est légendaire. Tout ce qu'on y peut lire en ce moment, c'est un sombre amusement - mais lorsque Tom rit, souvent le monde pleure, et Abraxas sait qu'il se moque de lui, d'eux, de ce qu'ils ont et qui ne sera jamais de l'amour, et la pensée semble plonger une lame douloureuse au fond de ses entrailles. Tom s'amuse et se moque de lui, de la fascination qu'il éprouve face à un être qu'il ne comprend pas - et il lui est si facile de sourire, après tout Jedusor comprend tout, pas vrai ? Il est supérieur à tous, ce sorcier venu d'on ne sait où, il sème le chaos et la souffrance où il passe et est imperméable à tout, car lui _sait_ et personne d'autre ne sait. Savoir quoi exactement, c'est la question - et Tom le traite d'imbécile à chaque fois qu'il se la pose.

Il y a une évidence au fond de ses yeux, et elle est triste à pleurer. Jedusor ne ressent _rien_. Ce qu'il fait à Abraxas, ce subtil mélange de coups bas et de louanges et de caresses qui jour après jour lui fait un peu plus mal, sans jamais le pousser à bout, en repoussant toujours ses limites - tout cela n'a rien à voir avec de l'affection. Il s'agit simplement de s'assurer toujours une loyauté inconditionnelle, d'assouvir son besoin de sadisme, de montrer à tous à quel point il est puissant. Assez puissant pour se faire aimer de ceux qu'il torture. Assez puissant pour mener en laisse les personnes les plus importantes du monde des sorciers. Assez puissant pour embrasser, coucher, se faire aimer à la folie et ne jamais rien donner en retour, ne jamais rien donner de soi.

Et malgré tout Abraxas l'aime, et il sait soudain que Tom orchestre tout une fois encore, qu'il a voulu ce soir-là précisément qu'il le regarde, qu'il l'examine et qu'il _sache. _Et il comprend. S'il est précieux pour Jedusor, si le Préfet le laisse accéder à une proximité, à une intimité qu'il n'autoriserait pour personne d'autre, ce n'est pas parce qu'il _tient à lui. _Quelle idée risible. Non, il sait simplement que toutes ces actions mènent au même point, inévitable.

Abraxas est amoureux. Abraxas est empêtré si profondément dans la toile du Préfet qu'il lui est plus facile de s'y laisser mourir que de tenter de se débattre. Abraxas surtout sait qu'il a beau tout haïr chez Tom, les mains et le corps et les lèvres, cela ne m'empêchera jamais de désirer plus que tout qu'ils mouvent sur lui, avec lui, pour lui, _en lui._ Même si l'idée fait monter la honte sur ses joues, elle n'en est pas moins vraie et si profondément ancrée qu'elle fait partie de lui, à ce stade. Et il a besoin de tout, il a besoin de _ça _avec une intensité telle qu'il en mourrait si Tom partait. Le Préfet ne lui donnera jamais tout à fait ce qu'il veut - alors il le suivra, encore et encore, jamais rassasié et continuellement affamé, il le suivra tant qu'il pourra même si la mort est la seule personne au bout du chemin.

Jusqu'au bout du monde.

...

Que puis-je ajouter ? J'adore ce ship, vraiment - c'est peut-être même mon préféré du fandom malgré le fait qu'il soit sous représenté (et encore c'est un euphémisme). Je sais pas, il y a quelque chose à propos de ces deux personnages qui me fascine, et les dynamiques qu'on peut leur imposer sont juste incroyables. Un jour j'y crois je me lancerai dans un truc un peu plus long et développé sur eux haha.

Bref, j'espère que ce truc vous aura plu, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (faut bien s'améliorer hein) !

la bise ;)


End file.
